


A warm home

by contrafynntory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author isn't a native speaker, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Emotional Manipulation, Oneshot, Siren Wilbur Soot, Sirens, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like my will to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrafynntory/pseuds/contrafynntory
Summary: My writing is already shit normally but I'm also tired so it's extra shit.Siren Wilbur manipulating Tommy into being his brother lives in my head rent free.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 29





	A warm home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepy Bois Prompts and AUs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118753) by [JadeSpeedster17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17). 



> My writing is already shit normally but I'm also tired so it's extra shit.  
> Siren Wilbur manipulating Tommy into being his brother lives in my head rent free.

„Tommy?“

The water was beautiful and incredibly mesmerizing.

The sea was safe, familiar and welcome and despite it's blue colouring, incredibly warm.

He has always felt this way. For as long as he can remember.

How long could he remember? He doesn’t know. ~~Does it even matter?~~

He sometimes thinks about the surface.

It must be weird, living there.

It intrigues him. It’s incredibly vast sky with the clouds, its other beings in all their colours and the way they go about their life.

“Tommy.”

The land is intriguing. The sky fascinates him.

“ _Tommy.”_

But it isn’t home. It isn’t warm and comfy and soft.

He turns around and looks at Wilbur.

“There you are…”

Wilbur smiled.

“Sorry, I was distracted.”

“That’s okay, bubs. Let’s get you _home_ now, though.”

Home is with his big brother, under the sea with enticing melodies that never seem to let him go.

Home is with his big brother, warm, comfy and soft.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

Wilbur smiled again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love??? all??? of your SBI prompts?? so much??  
> And am always hella happy when you update????
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/c8s7jhM


End file.
